Ion transport proteins are known to be particularly important for the proper functioning of the central nervous system. Ion channel defects are known to cause multiple CMS disorders such as: various types of ataxia, familial hemiplegic migraines, hyperekplexia, and epilepsy (4). By solving the structures of various ion channels, insight into how these channels operate can be gained which will allow for better treatment of disorders resulting from the improper functioning of these channels. For the proposed work, research will be performed on membrane proteins from Mycobacterium tuberculosis. Homology research indicates that there is an evolutionary link between ion transport proteins from bacterial and mammalian cells (5). It is therefore suggested that membrane protein models from this mycobacterium will translate to mammalian models of similar proteins. Multiple alpha-helical membrane proteins will be overexpressed, isolated, purified, and stabilized. Once pure, stable protein has been obtained, backbone membrane protein structure will be determined using a combination of solution and solid state NMR. [unreadable] [unreadable]